


My First Word To You

by Kylo_emolord_Ren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben is soft, F/M, One Shot, Sketchy diners are involved, This probably sucks, Time Jump, and yet imma post it, ben solo is an awkward gentleman, late night diner talks, rey is a bad ass and we love her, rose tico is a caring bff, small mention of drugs and gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_emolord_Ren/pseuds/Kylo_emolord_Ren
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I saw: “sometimes I forget that I really am pretty weird and my  experiences are fairly far afield from “normal”.”Rey works at Plutt’s Diner; a sketchy establishment known to be frequented by not the best of people. One late night, after a scary run in with a man who threatened her life, Rey meets the kind Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	My First Word To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half, really late at night... so safe to say this may be really bad. I loved the tumblr post tho and it immediately reminded me of Ben and Rey 😂 Enjoy the read and I’ll link the tumblr post the bottom of the story. Don’t be afraid to leave a comment! I love feedback.

The tables needed wiped down. The floors needed mopped. Dishes sat untouched in the sink. 

The local diner, Plutt’s, was a place one came to when they wanted grease with a side of actual food. The place wasn’t some ritzy club, but a place that was usually just deemed “clean enough”. 

In this diner sat Rey Johnson; college student and waitress-extraordinaire. 

She’d only received the job after the owner, under the same name as the restaurant, heard of her strong will in the face of a rough day. 

////////

_ Rey was sitting in the diner about a month ago, when a short, young girl about Rey’s age had popped in. She walked with a sort of self-confidence that Rey herself had never succeeded in learning. The girl had dark hair with bangs fallingon her forehead, and little to no makeup. She quickly made eye contact with Rey as she was the only one in the diner at the time who didn’t look shady, and walked over to her booth. The short girl introduced herself as Rose Tico; she lived down the street at Maz Kanata’s apartment complex: Takodana Castle. Rose’s confident facade quickly dropped as she told Rey that she was worried her landlord was hurt or sick. Maz was a chatty landlord, she was always out and about; the problem was Rose hadn’t seen her in the last day.  _

_ Agreeing to go help look for Maz, the two girls headed to the complex. In Maz’s home, the old woman rested peacefully on the bed. Passed in her sleep.  _

_ Rose was upset, only comforted by the strange, new girl she barely new. From that experience, a friendship formed.  _

////////

_ How could this had landed Rey a job at Plutt’s?  _

The next day, back at the shoddy diner, Rey sipped on instant coffee, looking over an assignment for her mechanic’s class. She heard the banging of a door in the back followed by shouting. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone knew Plutt worked deals with the gang, First Order. He laundered the money made from his diner to sell them “goods”. No one cared to know what that meant. 

Rey didn’t bother looking up at the noise, she was used to it. But a few moments later, a large shadow was cast over her work, forcing her to look up. Plutt stood above her telling her she could have a job there if she wanted it. He expressed his surprise at her “heroics” the day before. The fat man made sure to make Rey aware that he didn’t give just  anyone a job. In the end, Rey figured she could make some more money, so she accepted the job. 

Bright and early, she reported to work, and the small staff taught her the basics:  _ smile, yes even if they’re dicks, wipe down the tables at this time, you’re on dish duty Tuesday.  _

Flash to a month later, and Rey was considered the star waitress. She always kept up a smile, even to the sleazy midday drunkards, and that one old, wrinkly man that was theorized to be a mob boss. 

Not many problems occurredin the place, as crime-filled as it was. The men tried to work later nights as to “keep the ladies out of danger”. Shifts didn’t always work like that, and on those occasions, the girls kept their keys between their knuckles on the walk home. 

Today, Rey’s shift happened to be late. Later than usual. 

But she needed the extra cash for a new textbook. She’d make it through, she always did. 

Rose was sitting at a bar stool chatting with Rey about anything and everything. Around noon a man in a baggy hoodie and low, slouchy jeans walked in to the place. An old regular, before Plutt had thrown him out for trying to sell meth in the parking lot. 

Rey slapped on a smile as the manapproached the counter, “excuse me sir, but Plutt says you’ve been banned.” 

The man’s face contorted with anger. His five o’clock shadow making him look worse than usual characters of the diner did. 

What he said next made Rey’s day get a little worse: 

“You’re a fucking bitch, and I’m gonna wait until you’re alone, and I’m gonna fucking kill you.” 

The diner chatter quieted. Rose looked to Rey with concern in her dark eyes. He turned around and pushed through the front doors. The man stomped over to his car and started it up, going around the corner. The quiet mumbling of the lunch crowd picked back up, and Rey got back to her orders. That is, until a minute later, the man’s car turned around by opposite corner he had driven away from. As he came around the front of the diner, he screamed “bitch” at the top of his lungs. 

Rose piped up from the counter, “Rey are you alright? That dick is insane. Do you want me to call my friend Finn? He could walk you home.” 

“Thanks Rose, but I’m okay. He’s made his point. I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

But everything wasn’t fine. Because this yelling happened again. Twenty times.

The perfect day to work the late shift; when a man of no accomplishment calls you a bitch and threatens to kill you. 

But Rey said she’d work the late shift. No one could cover, and she really did need the money. 

As she finished wiping the tables, cleaning the last of the dishes, and cleaning out the coffee pot, she realized her shift was over. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey took her purse out of the old, rusted locker in the back and pull out her keys. 

_ Better suit up. _

Walking back to the front, she came around the counter and was almost out the front door when she heard a throat clear. 

“Fuck!” 

The brunette spun around to see a tall man, dressed in all black, with bags under his eyes almost as dark as the color of his clothing. It was just their late regular. She didn’t know his name. Just knew he took black coffee at 8:00 every night and wrote whatever it is he wrote until closing. In her anxiousness about the “bitch man”, as she’d started calling him, she’d forgotten about the regular. 

He looked apologetic as they looked at one another. 

“Oh, it’s just you. Sorry, but we’re closing up for the night. You’ll have to write somewhere else,” she informed him. 

He nodded, “I know. I-,“ he scratched the back of his neck, “I know a guy was bothering you earlier and I wanted to offer you a ride home.” 

After finishing his sentence, the tall man looked up from the floor with wide eyes, “Just to be clear, I meant I’d take you home, to your home. I’m not propositioning you or anything! I just thought you were uncomfortable and it’s not safe and-“ 

“Hey.”, Rey cut in, “I understand what you’re trying to say. I’ll accept the ride. Thank you.” 

The tall man blushed and shook his head. He was kind of sweet, in a dorky kind of way. 

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed him before; he was tall; built like a refrigerator; and had beautiful, shiny, dark hair. And not to mention his beautiful face. He looked like a sculpture made by Michelangelo. 

He walked over to the door and held it open for her. She walked through with a nod of her head in acknowledgment. 

Outside the door, Rey turned her head to look up at him, “I’m afraid, benevolent stranger, I don’t know your name.”

“I’m Ben,” he replied. 

“Nice to meet you Ben, I’m Rey.” 

He easily caught up to her, walking side by side to his car, “I know.” 

He stuttered again, “I’m not a creep I swear! I just come here a lot, and I’ve seen you around.” 

Rey laughed, “I understand Ben. I figured you weren’t a creep; I’ve become pretty good at detecting those types of people since starting to work at Plutt’s. “Bitch man” was a definite creep.” 

Ben’s plush lips turned down at her response, but chose to ignore it. 

“That’s what you’re calling him?”, he replied instead. 

“It seemed fitting,” smiling as they arrived at his car. Black of course. He walked ahead of her to open the passenger door. 

“What a gentlemen,” Rey smirked. He gently shut the door and walked to the driver’s side. Starting the ignition, Ben pulled out of the lot, and had Rey put in the information to her house. 

It was only three miles away, but walking that distance or even taking the metro wasn’t a great way to stay safe at night. 

Quickly enough, they reached Rey’s apartment front. Rey looked over to Ben to thank him for the ride, but he cut in, “Could I walk you up to your door? I want to make sure that you make it up safely.” 

Rey nodded with a small smile. 

The pair headed up the stairs to the third floor where Rey’s place was. Apartment 3C’s door stood behind Rey, turning to thank Ben for the ride. 

“Rey, I know this is very blunt, and probably unwanted... but I was hoping I could see you again? Outside of Plutt’s that is,” he looked down, “it’s not much of a first date place, not that I’m forcing you to go on a date with me! Let’s forget I said anything... um goodnight.” 

His broad figure turned to leave,but Rey grabbed his arm, a very muscular arm, to bring him to a stop.

“You were going to leave before I answered?”, Rey started. 

“I figured I could guess the answer.” 

“Well then, you won’t be surprised when I say yes, I would love to go on a date with you.” 

Ben’s expressive brown eyes widened a fraction in disbelief, “Really?” 

“Duh. Just give me your phone number and we can set something up.” 

He handed her his phone and the two exchanged numbers. 

Ben smiled a wide, dorky smile the whole time. 

“Bye Rey.” 

“Bye Ben.” 

////////

_Four years later_

The tables needed cleaned off. The floors would probably need swept. Dishes sat with leftovers on them. 

This time, Rey wouldn’t have to clean them up. Her new mother in law had hired caterers for that. 

_For their wedding_. 

Rey Johnson and Ben Solo dated for four years before getting married far away from Plutt’s diner, which Rey had quit from a few months after dating Ben; his father had offered her a better job at his mechanic shop. 

The couple fell in love quickly, but not without its bumps along the way: Rey being scared that Ben would leave her like her parents. Ben fearing Rey would hate him for his past. Yet they had worked through it. And the tall man from Plutt’s who had given her a ride home from “bitch man” was now her husband. 

Rey turned her eyes from the tables to the ever beautiful eyes of Ben Solo. 

“Fuck,” Rey smiled, “my first word to you.” 

“Yeah, let’s not tell our kids that one Mrs. Solo.” 

Rey winked, “Of course not Mr. Solo.” 

_ End _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always soft for a meet-cute. Or is this a meet-danger-cute? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. 
> 
> Here’s the tumblr post I was inspired by:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_U1JDBJtNc/?igshid=1jowgjyssd44t


End file.
